Hook, Line and Sinker
by FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: The Courier finds more than just Knightkins in the RepCONN basement. Fallout-kinkmeme prompt. HarlandxCourier. Rated M for sex and language.


Even as high and far away as she was right now she could distinctly see the smug expression on Harland's mottled face staring up at her. He adjusted a gun against his shoulder and gave her, as best a ghoul could, a lecherous wink. She grimaced, trying her hardest to feel sickened as her groin tingled ever so slightly. The thought of those scabbed hands scratching at her breasts was drilling itself into her brain against her will. What an asshole...

Fuck him…wait! No…screw him..no…

Shit..

He was still staring up at her, holding an unlit cigarette in his chapped fingers as she looked down at him. The plate glass separated him from her as Bright urged his followers into their tight rockets; prophesying and praising with hands held out. The glowing ghoul gave her a final wave and a smile, before following into the middle rocket himself. She swore she could still hear him talking even inside the rocket...he never did shut the fuck up..

She was happy to see them go…as horrible as it sounded. She had too many aches and pains left over from the purple bitches down in the basement, not to mention the headache she still felt from finding that radioactive sludge. Her frown deepened as Haversam grumbled beside her; staring down past the safety glass to watch the last hatch lock on the johnny. He was still unhappy to say the least...maybe it had been a mistake helping him come to terms with his humanity. Still though, the man needed to get over it...and she had very little sympathy left for him.

With one last look at Harland – following a recollection of all the disgustingly erotic things he'd done to her - she followed after the, until recently ghoul, to the testing area. These ghouls were finally outta here…and thank holy hell for that – besides…her skin still itched and the junction between her thighs was only just now starting to feel normal again. She scratched at a particularly bothersome area on her arm as she waltz down the substation of the RepCONN facility, still keeping an eye on the grumpy man in front of her.

All of this crap had really started a few days ago, before she'd set out gathering the supplies for the needed repairs on the johnnies – before she'd killed Davison…though not before she had found Harland's dead ghouly girlfriend face down in a prison cell. Her gut twisted remembering the look on the girl's face. It had been difficult to look at at the time - even harder to tell Harland what happened. Though now thinking back on it...the dick got over it rather quickly.

* * *

Three days ago...precisely...

...Her stomach was still doing somersaults - four Knightkin were still giving out their last gasps of life for all she knew. Not waiting to see if the last one fell she quickly unbolted the heavy door and scampered inside what she hoped was a safe haven. The door locked with a thick sound behind her and an even thicker sound stirred above her...a ghoulish sound.

The ghoul was named Harland, taking 'refuge' from the Knightkin that flooded the basement a couple days prior. He explained in great detail just what he had done to survive and seemed quick nonsensical about it as well. She had to give it to him, the ghoul knew how to get by on the bare minimum - yet even though she did her best to not come off as a threat he still pointed that deadly scoped sniper right between her eyes. He wasn't kidding with that thing either...its was modded to hell and back; a gun she could fuckin' admire.

Then he mentioned his friend. As soon as the rotten words left his mouth she knew whom he was talking about - the same ghoul she'd seen dead as dead could be in one of the locked prison cells earlier...

"Actually..I think I already found her..." she cringed, in what might not have been the best way the show sympathy yet it seemed instinctual as the words came out. Hopefully he wouldn't be offended by it.

"Spare me the details…" He grated out, looking off past her head; gun still cocked and ready to shoot. His face turned void and she saw his eyes grow deep.

Truthfully, she hadn't bothered to let anyone get close enough to feel such sadness when they kicked-the-bucket...so she didn't know how to act around the ghoul. He had seemed pleasant enough, and she knew most ghouls weren't as horrible as others made them out to be - perhaps thats why she always had a small soft-spot for them.

* * *

Harland hung his head, not bothering to put up a good impression any longer in front of the sexy smoothskin. Felicity had been a crazy sweet ghoulette...and that smile...He frowned and shut his eyes for a second to pull his thoughts back together.

A wave of frustration and depression washed over him, making his teeth constrict against themselves. He shouldn't have allowed himself to get to close to that ghouly. He should have known better. Thick fuck...

However, through his lingering depression he couldn't ignore the exposed curve of the smoothskin's cleavage; after all, that's the real reason he'd even gotten this shitty job...for the pussy. Even as a washed up ghoul his near monstrous sex-drive hadn't changed, and for the most part he managed to full-fill that part of him rather often. He wasn't like the others that chose a life of celibacy; or even those that pined over smoothskins day in and day out - not to say he didn't often think of them...and right now there was one tanned sexy smoothy right below him, but he normally wasn't picky with his choice in partners - and his most recent attached herself to him a little more than he let on. Poor Felicity...

"Shit."

He sighed, almost missing the smoothskin move out of his line of sight, stepping behind under the ramp to the back room, accessing the stairs he figured. His trigger finger pushed at the safety on his gun, not thinking anything good about her getting up here with him. He still wasn't positive she'd not been associating herself with the Nightkin. Sure enough he heard her feet echoing and rattling along the metal ramp. Quickly, like the dirty bastard he was he pushed on a sneering face. Whatever it was she was up to she sure was getting closer to him - closer and closer until he saw her cautiously walking over to his sniper's nest; all long legs and oozing forced empathy.

Suddenly a sleazy idea was given to him - not that anyone could blame him, what with the way her hips shook back and forth...

He wrung his lips down; forcing on a deep frown that he was sure had at least a chance at tugging on some heart strings; if the smoothy had any that is. It seemed his luck was still in effect though - sure enough her cute round face turned tender and those green eyes looked apologetically down at him. Hook, line, and sinker...baby.

What he hadn't expected was for her to saddle up only a few inches away, pause, frown and - in an act that surprised him and elated him, she hugged him. Only odd ball smoothy's hugged ghouls, but he liked 'em kookie anyways. It wasn't much in terms of hugs. It was weak and half-hearted, but hell - it was a fuckin start! and those puppies he'd been admiring earlier were all squished up against him, dispersing heat into his own chest. He didn't have to hide a smirk from her at this angle...so he didn't.

As soon as it happened she was gone, pulling away from him and pushing some hair out of her face. He narrowed his eyes, almost waiting; hoping for something even stranger to happen.

"Not that I'm complaining smoothy, but what the hell was that for?" Harland stared, watching the shifty eyes of the girl go from panel to panel - scaffolding to scaffolding.

"Not sure...", her voice seemed utterly floored, despite a little twitch in the corner of her mouth Harland just couldn't ignore. He was a sniper after all - and you never missed the subtleties. Maybe he had a shot in hell with this smoothskin; which, was a positive expression since every day in the Mojave was hell. He smirked, and without a care in the world he panned his milky gaze straight at the soft cleavage in front of him.

* * *

She nearly scoffed when the ghoul failed to say anything else; he didn't bother breaking the awkward silence and she was already regretting her impulsive act. Though, when she pushed her eyes back on Harland he was staring at her, but not at her face...She followed his eyes, down...further and for a second she was dumb-stuck. He was flat out ogling her. The gall of him...

Instinctively she pulled back a foots distance and covered her upper half with both hands, grasping at the fabric in a horrified manner.

"Hey! What the fuck if your problem?" She didn't yell, but she definitely exclaimed the words to the point where the ghoul winced at the sound. He grunted and she gawked 'almost' unable to speak. "Really? I mean...", her face held tight in anger but after a few seconds the muscles loosened, parting her lips and letting out a small harsh whisper. "...shit!"

His ghoul friend hadn't been dead more than twenty four hours and he hadn't even known for more than five minutes - and he was making' eyes with her? Her eyes went full circle when she realized the ghoul was getting bigger; closer. He was walking towards her. He didn't look any different after her outburst...which was almost scarier than if he looked maniacal.

It didn't take much until her back hit one of the railing bars and her shoulders hit open air. Why did her gut suddenly let her brain know she'd made a mistake touching the ghoul? Now - at this point, it was obvious that if any ghoul was to try and make a pass at her it would be this one - especially when he'd started talking about fuckin ghoulettes.

A surprised sound left her throat to then catch in her mouth when some hot scratchy hands grabbed at her forearms. In this moment she forgot how little she should be intimidated by him - she was no push-over, yet here she stood; between a perverted ghoul and a good 25 foot drop, feeling more than a little petrified.

"That's no way to talk to a guy who's just lost his woman." His voice was grating and laced with a desire she refused to let worry her. "Guy like me needs some comforting...company."

Instinctually she grimaced at the thought of him running these chapped hands over her naked flesh. Her eyes fell to the hands in question; they were rough and jagged at the edges where flesh met muscle. For a ghoul he wasn't exceptionally ugly; enough untouched skin to seem more weather bitten than decomposed. Instead of having her earlier repulsion intensified by the visual aspect of his hands and the thought of them on her more intimate areas - she found that a small itching had formed between her legs; a wet itching heat.

"Oh no..", she whispered more to herself and the betrayal her body was doing to her than what Harland had insinuated.

"Oh yess..." His voice made her legs shake as if she was eye to eye with a Deathclaw instead of a seductive ghoul. Seductive? Shit no...

She swallowed, feeling every little hard edge and squishy bit of his hands as they trailed up the length of her arms to run under the sleeve of her shirt. Every where he touched he left behind little scratches and goose bumps. It was so good her eyes nearly shut in enjoyment. His hands felt like soft back scratchers. As well as her lips parting, her body moved a few inches into his. How long had it been since she'd been touched? - at least since before they dug her out of the ground...even before that her memory was still a little spotty.

"You done this before? Or are you just that into me doll-face?" If she hadn't thought his voice was deep before it now reverberated in her stomach like the after shocks of a frag - though just like after an actual frag went off, her head cleared. Her eyes snapped back open, and she managed to catch Harland's head in her hands before he managed to dive into the crook of her neck.

"Fuck you!", her hands gripped harder at the sides of his face and head, keeping him back as he chuckled with ghoul hands pulling at the sleeves of her top, ripping them at the seams.

"Thanks' for the invitation smoothy."

* * *

For all he was worth Harland grabbed at the balls of her shoulders, getting himself a good firm grip on her before he did his best to swing the smoothy around against the stacked metal boxes along the opposite end of railing. She slid around on the slick metal flooring; boots squeaking before her shoulder hit the boxes with a clattering ruckus. His blood was surging through his veins when she growled; nothing feminine about that, just plain anger and spite.

Maybe he was a bastard for doing this; a coward, but he figured he was a good enough lay, even as a ghoul. She'd like it eventually he told himself as she bucked up against him, trying her hardest to fend him off. Whether she knew that this struggle was just stimulating him more or not was up for grabs - she didn't look like she was trying to rile him up. Yet if she had really wanted him off all she needed to do was lift that muscled leg of hers right between his legs. It was dangerous to leave that opportunity open for her, but it just further proved that he wasn't exactly forcing her into anything - more like pursuing her.

"Oh god...Get off me!" She thrashed and wiggled, something he saw as purely her trying to amuse the situation - once again it solidified the fact that she wasn't entirely closed off to the idea. He again tested this theory by finishing the rip he'd started at her shoulder, causing the material to sever - leaving one tan shoulder bare and the beginnings of one breast. Quickly, before she had time to even gasp he filled his palm with the squishy weight, pushing the globe into her chest and swirling it in small half circles. Her body stiffened but didn't retaliate. He'd forgotten how soft they could really be...

Harland's thinned lips smirked upwards when the smallest sound left her mouth; another good sign.

When he gathered enough sense to stop staring at the breast he was manipulating she was looking right at him; eyes wide and pupils dilated...what was going on behind those eyes he wondered. Hell, he didn't care as long as it wasn't revolving around whether she needed to shoot him in the head like most smoothy's stated. With a tweak of his finger and thumb he rolled a nipple through the thin cloth, getting a strangled noise from the girl. Finally...

It took him a second to realize she'd almost completely stopped resisting him. Her body was slumped against the metal boxes, letting him ease one thigh against her groin. It was hot; she was hot. Despite wanting nothing more than to get to the nitty gritty he took things slow. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off. He needed to treat her like a frightened little squirrel; a squirrel he was gonna fuck till his fingers went numb.

Suddenly she jerked, pushing back further on the boxes as if to sink into them in order to escape his hands. Silly little smoothskin.

"I take it you've never fucked a ghoul before then..", he purposefully said it crudely, getting a satisfying grunt out of her, "...there's a first time for everything you know - and as far as ghouls go, I'm pretty fuckin' good." On that last word he plucked at her nipple again; rough and quick. This time she moaned, and he grinned; a grin that exposed his tarnished set of teeth.

With a little tug, the fabric covering her chest dropped down enough so the breast he'd been teasing popped out. It was glorious. He nearly howled in accomplishment at the sight of her perky flesh - either full due to the cold or his touches he didn't really care. He purposefully licked his lips, embracing the role she was unconsciously giving him as the sexual conqueror.

Not satisfied with one uncovered, he grabbed with his right hand at her other shoulder and pulled her shirt all the way down to her waist - made easy with her own help. She'd twisted that smooth little waist around to let her flimsy shirt slide down even though the look on her face was boiling. He made his own voice of approval, by covering both breasts with his bitten hands and massaging them as his tongue scavenged a spot under her ear. This time he almost got the impression that she was waiting for him get back to her neck - the tiny little pissy moans told him just as much.

She was fun - not just because she had skin that wasn't the texture of a sun burnt bramin, but because of the way she squirmed around like she hated him, even though she was clearly enjoying herself. He bit at her ear lobe, nipping it a few more times before lathering one of his hands down her side - Ha! without nicking himself on any uneven skin. Damn did he loved this.

She arched into his hand, moaning and radiating a little more heat than before as he slipped a thumb inside the hem of her weathered pants.

"If you want this to continue, you need to quiet down smoothy...", again he teethed her ear before working his mouth down her neck, muffling his speech in the crook of her shoulder, "...unless you want some Knightkin finishing you off for me." - she shivered at that.

He hummed against her neck, leaving her breasts bare as he started undoing the strings and buttons on her pants. He was slow...purposefully, enjoying the way she bucked against his working fingers. She was getting impatient, quick - a really fuckin' good sign. He heard a thump resonate; her head hit back against the crate with a moan when he'd finally gotten her pants undone, pushing them down around the bottom of her hips, and already starting to fall down her shapely thighs. Goddamn was the smoothskin built...

* * *

Fuck, if Jason Bright had told her this ghoul was lost and he may have had some 'slight' perverted qualities, she may have just turned around at the thought of a ghoul putting the moves on her - but...fuck. As long as she closed her eyes it was the closest to heaven she could ever expect to get. The rough, slightly scratchy hands against her hide was just too good to complain about. Even his moist hot breath on her made her shiver. She knew he was doing his best to give her all the sensations she'd ever wanted. He probably expected her to run like some little scared animal...which she may have done if everything wasn't so goood.

She huffed out a breath, knowing where that hand of his was aiming for. Was she going to go with this? What would happen if she let a ghoul do this shit to her...could she catch anything? It was ignorant of her to think these things she knew, but she honestly knew nothing about ghouls and for all she knew no one was crazy enough to let one fuck them.

She was crazy..

But this all felt crazy good.

A sweet pressure found its way between her thighs, rubbing slow and hard along the wet fabric covering her up. His hand was warm against her and once again the texture of him was better than she could have thought.

She gasped, pushing the side of her cheek against the cold crates, needing that coolness to even out the heat that was spreading through her.

"...okay...ok...", she moaned out - agreeing with her thoughts as she slowly opened her eyes. Harland was right there.

He was ugly, compared to a human, but compared to other ghouls he didn't look half bad. He was staring down at her, already pushed up hard against her as he worked a few fingers back and forth along her groin. He looked serious, eyes boring into her own as if he was waiting for her to confirm something for him. She bit her lower lip, holding in a loud moan as his fingers rubbed her just the right way. He'd managed to find that nub and was hitting it each time his fingers scratched at her.

"You need to say it smoothskin." His voice had dropped to a deeper, more insistent level.

Now she couldn't look at him. He'd brought a heat to her face that she thought may have been a fever. Why couldn't he just be glad she hadn't shot him in the stomach by now; glad she was allowing him to even do this to her. No, he had to act like he was the hottest piece of ass she was ever going to get - as if she had to beg him for it.

To hell with-...oh god. The sneaky fucker just shoved her underwear aside and was already wiggling his fingers against her wet slit.

"Ah!", again she hit her head against the crate, banging them loudly when one long thick finger slipped inside her. Normally when someone did this it wasn't as good as when they'd teased the outside of her. This time it was much different - but he wasn't moving. He just kept his finger wedge up inside her, bending the digit every other second but not giving her the friction she craved. He was still teasing her, and even though it did feel really good, she hated him right now. Since when did a ghoul start treating smoothskins like toys - especially her?

She refused to say it. The last thing this asshole was gonna hear from her was a "please". No fucking way.

"No..? Well that's fine, I can still get my fun without you getting yours smoothy." She nearly laughed, but he pulled that uneven finger out of her so quickly she just gapped at the loss. Her thighs started to quiver as much as she hated herself for it. She watched him merely smile before easing her pants all the way down her legs and slipping his hands under the backs of her thighs. For a second she faltered; wide eyes and gapping mouth and he hiked her thighs up around his waist, pinning her to the crates with a feral growl.

Her heart started to pound; a little bit in fear, but most in pure excitement. She was almost ashamed to say it, but she wanted to beg now; wanted to beg him as much as he wanted her to.

She squeezed her legs around his waist, letting him lean her back into the crates with hands above her ass so he could bite at her chest.

"Mmm...m!" His chapped lips closed around her nipple; a mix of soft and hard.

It didn't take more than a few strong sucks for her to snap. Her whole body was a cacophony of goose bumps and her mind riddled with filthy thoughts that she just couldn't stand any more. The asshole had won. The self-righteous ghoul had fucking won, and she couldn't care anymore - cause if this was loosing than it was the best loss she ever had.

"Please...you win...Yes. Come on...", she grabbed his face, pulling it up to face her. She knew she must have looked ridiculous; lustful and maniacal all in one. "Give me all you've got you bastard... I can take it."

That grin that slowly grew on his face almost made her take back her words, but she didn't have time to say anything before she was ripped from the crates and pressed into the even colder floor of the ramp. It didn't hurt, but did indeed knock the wind out of her - which may have been why Harland decided to take advantage of her predicament and give her a rough wet kiss.

She nearly gagged, not that he tasted bad but that his tongue was long enough to fill her mouth. Her eyes started to water as he pushed his tongue around and in between her teeth, filling her mouth with the taste of dirty water; it could have been worse.

* * *

Damn, did she taste good, like a combination of stale sarsaparilla and chewing tobacco. It took her a few moments to get the hang of it, but she soon started pushing her own tongue against his and not in a gesture of getting him the hell out of her. He grinned when she moaned, the action vibrating through his mouth. Soon enough he even felt her hands on the back of his head, pushing through some of his mangy brown hair to pull him further into her mouth. Jack-fucking-pot!

Without a moment to loose he ripped his mouth off hers, leaving her panting and dizzy. He pulled his goggles from 'round his neck, popped open part of his flight jacket and started snapping off a few of his extra cargo pockets around his arms. Damn him for putting so much fucking stuff on this morning. By the time he got around to hastily undoing his pants she was already coming around.

Her body started easing out from under him; crawling back on her elbows as she caught her breath. In a wave of panic he broke the teeth on the zipper of his pants, not bothering to push his pants down as he reached out to grab her again.

"Oh no you don't missy!", he growled and drug her back under him, getting between her legs and lifting her ass up on his thighs. "Where do you think your going?"

He grinned when she just looked up at him with weary eyes, still pulling in quick little breaths.

For a second he just stared at her - watched her breasts rise and fall with her breathing, her stomach muscles twitching and then down to her hips as they curved into the little light path of hair that topped the pink folds of flesh. Screw paying a huge fee for some loose whore on The Strip like so many other ghouls had to do. He had what any blue-blood man could want right in front of him, and damn was he thankful; thankful to the Knightkin that lead to this predicament, thankful to Bright for hiring him in the first place and...most of all...thanks to this little piece of smoothskin ass that was - by the looks of her - just waiting to get a taste of what he had to offer.

Before she started to squirm again he licked his lips and began easing a finger inside that wet pink slit. Judging by the feel of her, he hadn't even needed to test her out. She was slippery enough to push into with just one hard thrust.

He managed to get a few loud moans out of her before she started to sound aggravated. Not wanting to ruin a good opportunity he use his other hand to finish pushing his pants down. He hadn't thought of her reaction to his 'jerry rig', but he probably should have warned her. He winced as she yelped, dropping her hips from his thighs as she started to back away in either shock or disgust - he couldn't tell.

Quickly he grabbed her waist, holding her in place as she tensed, staring down at his ragged groin.

"Easy smoothy!", he grunted as she slammed her legs against his waist. She started to simmer down as he tried to pet at her arms.

"What..? How...how are you suppose to...", she stopped after that, cheek flushing almost humorously.

"You wanna see how? I was gonna show you doll-face." He grinned, despite her thinned frown and uneasy eyes. This sure was a shitty turn of events and his dick started to soften already.

She hadn't said anything, but hadn't put up another struggle so he decided to relax her again. He lowered his mouth to her breasts, inch by inch to make sure she didn't bolt again. With a little sucking and nipping she started to coo and shiver. He smoothed his rough hands up her arms and down to her hands, carefully pulling them up to the side of her head as he feasted on her chest. She quickly came back around, so much so that he could feel her grinding her hips up into his stomach.

He was already painfully hard again; it didn't take much from her.

He growled when one of her knees lifted to rub a thigh against his side, urging him in closer between her legs. She might as well have said "fuck me", cause thats what that gesture said to him, and he did as he was told.

In a gentle motion he pressed her wrists into one hand, pulling them above her head as he spread one of her thighs against the cold ramp. He looked down, aligning himself against her with an arch of his hips. Even though he wanted to just push into her, he managed to give her a quick glance, seeing that she was looking down between her legs at the setup he made. He grinned, keeping his eyes on her as he counted to three and pushed himself all the way inside.

Watching her face as he hit the back of her cunt was just as good as feeling her smooth insides pulling at his cock. Her nose scrunched up, eyes squinted and teeth bit into her lips - even a little pained squeak came out of her as he purposefully twitch his ragged flesh inside her. It all summed up to one word; yesss.

He, himself, almost choked on a groan when she bucked up into him, driving him deeper as she locked her legs around his ass. Oh yeah..

* * *

It was good, she wasn't going to deny that what she had before been horrified by was now giving her an unbelievable sensation. Granted, if she hadn't been so ready for him it may have felt just as horrible as it looked, but right now...it was so, so good. It was so good that she had to get him deeper inside. She tightened her thighs around him, pulling him in farther until her hips were grating against his own. The hand around her wrists started to hurt, but he started to pull out of her, dragging her flesh around him to then stuff himself back in.

"Oo...yeeahh.." She moaned, smiling to herself as a rippling pleasure built unusually quickly. Harland seemed to take it in stride cause she felt him ease out of her again and this time slam back in - that was even better. After a few more thrusts she recovered enough sense to meet him part way. With each smack of their hips she got a bit more erratic. His breath was clouding her chest; heating her up as she arched into him.

"God..damn!", she gasped and mewled, trying to get her wrists out of his grasp and he picked up his assault, giving her slow rough thrusts that made her eyes water. It was almost too much. The pleasure almost stung it was so good. He wasn't letting go of her wrist though, and that was a problem. She wanted to grasp onto something; do something - needed to do something before her mind exploded.

She gapped, feeling her body shake against his plunges. Her legs started to quiver around him while a certain building sensation came on quick. Oh shit, she couldn't cum like this. She needed to grasp onto something or else she was going to fall - fall into what? Harland must have seen the desperate look on her face because he chuckled in between strokes. He'd slowed down a little, but he was still going just as deep, if not deeper.

That ghastly laugh settled in her belly like his cock was as he tipped her over the edge. Her head arched back as far as it could as her body bucked upwards. He had to have known what was happening cause he speed up, assailing her with harder and quick thrusts than before. That mind numbing pleasure was everywhere. Her whole body quaked as a guttural moan left her throat. She refused to scream like a meek little whore, but despite her want she just ended up sounding more like one - not that the ghoul above her seemed to mind.

* * *

It was good, but he needed more. She was clenching around him and he just wanted to fuck her up. Quickly he released her wrists, pushed that hand in between her breasts, pressing her flat down on the ramp as he grabbed at her hip with his other hand. He yanked her into him, getting a yelp out of her that made his chest puff out in a sick kind of pride. He leaned forward, making sure to keep just the right around of pressure on her chest as he turned his rough - yet careful pace into one that resembled savageness. She was gonna be sore - he was gonna make sure of that.

Keeping her still he stared down at her as he fucked, watching her eyes water while a bit of moisture drop down the side of her face. He jerked, picking up her hip and pulling her up into his lap, getting a better angle as his own climax started to itch at him. This was going to be a fuckin' good cum too; the best in a long damn time. Just the thought of his orgasm was getting him riled up even more and he couldn't help but moan over her.

Just a little bit more and he was gonna spill himself as deep inside her as he could manage - just a little bit more...

He watched her, those little hands of hers reached up and wrapped around the hand pressing into her chest. Her fingers fisted into the fabric of his sleeve and tugged, moaning and gasping. He could feel her heart yammering on inside her, pumping under his hand like it was ready to jump out and say "howdy-do".

He stiffened, feeling the culmination of all his previous activities beginning to sum up into one boiling end.

"How-deey...", he slammed into her a few more times, his orgasm almost catching him off guard as he felt himself cum inside her, filling her up in just a few hard bucks.  
"...doooo." He groaned, loud and unashamed as the girl below him started to milk around him a few seconds after he came - maybe that meant he got her off twice. He grinned, he could only hope she'd had as much fun as he just did.

When he removed his hand from her chest it felt like he was peeling himself off her. A red hand print was left in its wake and it made him twitch again. "God damn!", he bellowed, smirking down at her exhausted expression, "..that was good."

He watched her do nothing but nod and gulp down a breath as she started to pant. It looked like he wore the poor smoothy out. He was going to remember this moment, every time he went to sleep he'd have a new memory to think about. He gave her hip a few soft pats, the sound echoing in the bunker, for some reason sounding louder than every other ruckus they'd made before hand.

"Well, baby-doll, was it as good for you as it was for me?"

He wished he could have physically grinned wider at the expression the smoothy got on her face. She looked as if she either wanted to laugh or strike him, either one would have been acceptable. In the end she did something similar. She leaned up and slapped him across the face; a weak one, but still damn impressive, and then proceeded to fall back against the ramp, grinning. He chuckled, relishing in the weak sting on the side of his face. This smoothy was one in a million...and the scar on her head was a nice touch too.

* * *

Back at the launch observatory she stood, in the dark of night with her arms crossed, now feeling the linger effects of the erotic memory in her muscles and nerves. Goddamn-it..

The hanger opened almost silently and sure enough, even from here she could see Harland's blurry form in the far side of the launch pad. Whether he was looking for her or not she couldn't tell.

The rockets launched with only a little tumble, but set off into the distance and slowly disappeared amongst the stars. She was almost a little jealous that those ghouls were getting to go where presumably, no one had gone in almost three hundred years...

As she was turning away she saw a movement out the corner of her eye. She stared down, seeing the figure that she had presumed was Harland waving up at her. The bastard...She would have snorted and left but once again a little twitch of pleasure jumbled down below and her hand lifted of its own accord and waved back. With a sigh she let herself smile and wave a little wider so he could see her better.

He may have been a prick, but for all his effort he at least deserved a wave. Yes...maybe Harland may have deserved more than that, but she would at least give him a wave goodbye.

* * *

Been awhile in the making, but it's finally done. I figured Harland needed a kinky fic. He's too cool to not have one (I mean really, why wasn't he a follower?) Hope you guys liked it, this one originally for the kink meme, any ghoul with the FLW so I chose Harland.

Review if you can, keeps me writing this filthy stuff..


End file.
